


Until The End

by The_Last_Sleepless_City



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_Sleepless_City/pseuds/The_Last_Sleepless_City
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was turned into a demon from the Mark of Cain. Sam fought his whole life to find a way to make Dean human again, but now Sam's gone. Dean is still trapped, 90 years later, in his young body as his demon self. Everyone, including his beloved brother, has died. Everyone except those who are immortal-those like Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Till death do us apart

Sam had died on January 24. I won't forget that date. Sure, my baby brother bit the dust and left me all alone. But what really gets me is that Sammy died on my birthday. What a shitty birthday. If you think about it, birthdays don't even count for me anymore. The days come and go and I barely notice if they're special. It's not like I'm getting any older.

 

Sam had spent every waking moment after I became a demon trying to cure me. The blood purifying didn't work and Sam couldn't figure out why. It was obvious he blamed himself. This went on for 20 some years when Sam died at 53. But hey, people die. I didn't mourn his death. Being a demon was the best thing that ever happened to me. I mean i may have a hot temper and will take you down if you look at me the wrong way, but it's worth it. When Sam died, I felt nothing. I welcomed the feeling of nothingness.

 

My entire life has been running from darkest thoughts. I couldn't help but think-no, know- that I wasn't good enough, I'd never protect Sam enough and I will never follow my father's footsteps like he wanted me to. These thoughts consumed me when I was human. Drowning them in whiskey worked at first, but some things are stronger than alcohol. There have been three separate occasions when I nearly killed myself. I could name them for you, but you try to figure them out instead. Go on, guess. 

 

Now I sit in the empty bunker, rolling my eyes at the dirty plates Sam had left out all those years ago. Jeez, he can't even be bothered to clean up after himself. He's still making me do his work even when he's gone. Today I'm taking a walk down memory lane, so to speak. I haven't been here in decades and it's time to revisit the worst years of my life. So many sleepless nights and hidden tears. Now, I go where I want, when I want. I've even went to Italy last week-you aren't even scared of flying as a demon.

 

I walk into my old bedroom and fondle the sheets on the bed. I listen to the echo of my boots as I pace around, trying to remember my life before I had the blessing of being turned into what I am. I briefly recall that asshole angel Cas constantly telling me how we will be the only ones left, together. I smirk. Maybe he should've been here for Sam. Back when I still had hope, when for some unknown reason I still wanted to be turned back human, Cas disappeared. He kept reminding me how we'd be the only two left-immortals-when everyone else was gone. Then he took off. In fact, Sam spent most of his time researching on how to cure me, trying to contact that angel that abandoned us. It wouldn't have made a difference anyway. He's probably dead.

 

Every person that I knew has passed. It's been 90 years after all. Even the people I forgot about. It wasn't just Sam. It was Lisa and Ben. It was Charlie. It was Cole. But even more than that. Anyone I've introduced myself has died. All of my girlfriends, teachers, classmates. I was there for all of the current celebrities passing. Everyone faded away one by one. Even the people I haven't met. Unless they were infants and lived for a long time, nearly every person on Earth had died. And I've been there for it. And that's why I don't take any particular interest in Sam's death.

 

I open my phone and call Crowley. We haven't spoken in a while, so I mine as well see what he's up to as I admire how terrible my life was before I was set free. The phone picks up and I talk first, "Hey Crowley"

 

"Squirrel? What the hell do you want? I thought you were dead."

 

I look into my old dirty mirror and flaunt my demon eyes. "You wish. Just calling to check in."

 

"Check in? What is this a social call?" Crowley says, annoyed. "You left ME. We were travelling the world together, doing great things, and you decide to drop me with no warning."

 

I tighten my fist and press my phone to the side of my face harder. How dare he disrespect me like that. I take a deep breath, even though I don't need it and try to calm down. "So, how is your kingdom coming alone?" I ask, steering the conversation elsewhere.

 

"Well thanks to your angel boy, my kingdom is hell. Pun intended. That boy comes in here last week and kills 5 of my most valuable officials. I was able to stabilize it, but it's not running smoothly."

 

I freeze. I know that "Your angel boy" could only mean Cas. Anger rises up inside of me again. Hell is my territory now. I don't go killing random angels so he thinks he can just kill people like me? "Cas... Is alive?" I ask.

 

Crowley laughs. "he's more than alive. He's angry. I'm not sure what about but you better watch your back."

 

"Thanks for the warning, but I-" I stop mid-sentence. A familiar whoosh and rustle of feathers are heard throughout the room. I end the call there and straighten my back. He must be here. I look up in the mirror and flash my demon eyes. I see him. I quickly turn around and back up, pulling out the first blade. Cas remains still. It's been so many years and we both look exactly the same. It's quite creepy. He tilts his head slighlty and says those famous words of his:

 

"Hello, Dean."


	2. An Old Friend

I bare my teeth and let out a low growl. "Get out. Now. Or I'll kill you," I snarl at Cas. He doesn't change his expression.

 

"Dean, we need to talk," I says calmly. How could he be so calm? He was the only person, besides Sam, who ever showed that he cared about me. And more importantly, didn't leave me like everyone else. And look where we were now. Cas waves his hand and the First Blade is flung across the room. I don't make any move to go after it. "Sit," He says, motioning for me to sit down on the bed. Warily sitting down on the bed, my back straight and at attention, Cas sits down a little too close next to me. He never did know personal space.

 

"Why are you here?" I ask. Cas doesn't make eye contact with me. Instead he stares at his hands, which are neatly folded in his lap.

 

"You're in danger. Metatron has escaped and is coming after you."

 

"Wow, way to sugar coat it, Cas. Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine on my own," I say, bitterly. I begin to stand up but he grabs my arm and forces me back down. I probably could have still stood up using my demon strength, but I wasn't sure if angels were stronger than demons, so I didn't risk the embarrassment.

 

"You're angry," Cas says.

 

"Yeah no shit. Not even a week after I turned into a demon, you took off. Sam prayed to you his entire life and you didn't even give us a sign that you were alive."

 

Cas turns to look directly at me. He squints his eyes in frustration. "Can't you grow up for one minute? You'd think living through all those years would mature you. Heaven was revolting, Metratron was causing trouble, Sam and Dean, the best monster hunters in the world, were no longer doing their job. Think how how many apocalypses I was forced to stop. And don't forget, you tried to kill me the last time we met. I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling, but I won't apologize for leaving, it was the right choice."

 

I look away. Deep down, I knew the truth. I had known that nothing would have gotten done if Cas had stayed with us. I clenched my jaw. But that wasn't why I was angry. I blamed Cas for Sam's death. If Sam had a partner to research with he wouldn't have died unhappy. If Cas found a way to complete Sam's goal of curing me, I'd be pissed, but Sam would cry tears of joy. Or even if Cas brought Sam back after death and made him 30 again, we wouldn't be here. One reason of many why I didn't mourn Sammy's death was that I expected him to come back within a month, just like every other time. I didn't even burn his body-just in case. Because I would never show anybody this side of me. The side where I still had hope.

 

"I understand," I say with all the strength I have. Because it's true. I do understand why he left.

 

Cas looks down again. "It's crazy, right? We did everything together. I would have died for you. And now we can barely look at each other. Because of Sam."

 

My head whips up. "Don't you dare blame this on Sammy, in fact, don't even talk about him. You don't have the right to." I stand up for real this time and Cas makes no movement to stop me. I walk to the door, but don't exit. I realize this is the only real human emotion I expressed about the death of my brother. I turn back around and face Castiel.

 

"Dean, I know why you look surprised. You think that demons aren't suppose to show emotion, which is true. But what you don't understand that in life or death, there are some topics that will always affect us. For you it's Sam."

 

For the first time since I became a demon, I feel like I'm holding back tears. Sam is gone. Cas was gone. Even Crowley hates me. I turn away and use my sleeve to wipe my eyes. I didn't want to admit it, but I needed only two people in this world. Not my dad, or even my mom. I needed Sam and Cas. And they both had gone. And now I'm being given the opportunity to have Cas back. He's returned.

 

"I told you we'd end up here, didn't I? Alone, in the bunker, many years later. Where every one you've known has died. It's not as excited as you though was it?'' Cas says. 

 

I gave a sarcastic chuckle and sit back down next to Cas. I catch him by surprise by tightly hugging him. I embrace him like it's the only thing that matters. I pat his back. "I've missed you, Castiel," I say, closing my eyes and still not letting go.

 

Cas still isn't the best at hugs, but he grabs on tightly as well. "I've missed you too."

 

After too long of a hug, I begin to let go. Cas gives a small smile, which comforts me. "So, are we good? You're not going to leave again?"

 

"Never. I promise."

 

I try to hide a smile at getting Cas back. "So," I say, "What's new with you?"


End file.
